There are various fastener drivers used to drive fasteners (e.g., nails, tacks, staples, etc.) into a workpiece known in the art. These fastener drivers operate utilizing various means (e.g., compressed air generated by an air compressor, electrical energy, flywheel mechanisms) known in the art, but often these designs are met with power, size, and cost constraints.